The Righteous Man
by bs1hero
Summary: Oneshot based in the universe of the story i'm currently writing, "Harry Potter: Ascending". Dumbledore confronts the Dursleys for their gross mistreatment of Harry over the years, and tells them exactly what he thinks of them!


**Hello to everyone out there, this is a OneShot based on the series i'm currently writing, taking an alternate story, to the famous seven books we all know and love. This is why Dumbledore may seem out of character in this story. Thank You**

* * *

_"They made you sleep here? In this cloakroom?" Upon seeing Harry's nod, he sighed, "Collect your things and meet me out here, I'll be waiting, I need a few further words with your loving Uncle before we leave."_

As Harry moved into the cupboard under the stairs, Dumbledore's previously twinkling eyes dropped dramatically, a barely controllable rage replacing it. Pointing his wand at the cupboard door, he murmured "Silencio", and stalked back into the living room, where Vernon Dursley was still lying in a heap on the floor, being tended to by his wife Petunia.

As Dumbledore moved further into the room Petunia caught sight of him and gave a high pitched yelp. Raising his wand, the two Dursleys cowered before him, as he still kept advancing slowly, and then stopped four feet from the two muggles on the carpet. Not lowering his wand, Dumbledore spoke.

"For what you have done over the past 11 years, I should kill you where you stand. You repulse me, treating an innocent boy like you have done. There's so many ways you could pay for what you have done. Petunia, you do know what the boy means to the world don't you? You realise the unique place he has in the hearts of my kind?" Dumbledore's voice had slowly rose from an accusatory drawl, to what was now a heated snarl, and kept rising even more.

"Maybe I should tell the wizarding community what you have done to their hero? Maybe I should let them beat down on this place and tear you to pieces for your cruelty? "With his voice now at a bellowing roar, he levelled his wand at Vernon Dursley's forehead, saying softly "Or maybe… I save them the trouble, and do it myself, right now?"

Vernon Dursley was terrified. His whole married life he had feared magic, hated the freakishness of it all, and the people who used it. They were against nature, not supposed to be, animals even. But now, one of those animals was quite ready to tear his throat out, and his bluster had deserted him. Words couldn't escape his throat, for he was quite sure he was about to die.

"How about you Petunia?" Dumbledore said, turning his attention to the small mousy woman, while keeping Vernon's eyes cross eyed with his wand between them. "You're very quiet aren't you? For the woman who sat back, and watched her own flesh and blood's life be made a misery. Lily would be disgusted, and I can't think of anything worse to say than that. So whatever this piece of human refuse gets, you will experience exactly the same, make no mistake about it."

Petunia was cowed into hanging her head. Everything Dumbledore said was true and she knew it. Lily would never have forgiven her for any of all this, she had just wanted a peaceful life! No magic, no worry, just a peaceful life with her family. Something of her own for once that Lily couldn't be better than her at, but no. She had had to go off and do something incredible and leave her with the aftermath, just like when they were kids. Harry had come to be a symbol to Petunia of her own inadequacy, she could never be better than Lily. How could she love the boy when he was the very embodiment of all her failures?

Looking her in the eye, Dumbledore nodded. "At least you understand yourself. I'm not going to kill you Petunia, nor your animalistic husband. But not because you deserve it, simply because I don't think Lily would have wanted me to be a monster, not for you or him."

Petunia and Vernon breathed a massive sigh of relief, thank God for that! But Dumbledore wasn't finished.

"Do not labour under the impression this is finished. You two have been worse than the meanest criminals in your cruelty to Harry, and today is your day of reckoning."

Drilling his wand harder into Vernon's forehead, he spoke once more.

"Remember this, when you next see Harry Potter, what you feel now, remember this fear when you think of him as a freak. That freak is ten times the man you will ever be, and he will do great things in this world, while you sit at home watching television. This time this feat will placate me, but next time, you will suffer. Do you understand me?"

Vernon nodded with difficulty, trying not to push any more of his forehead onto the outstretched wand, which relaxed till it was an inch between his eyes once more.

Dumbledore then smiled pleasantly. "Good to see we all understand each other. Harry and I will be off then, no need to see us out; you can stay right there…" Dumbledore let the last word hang in the air as he turned on his heel and left the room.

With a satisfied smile on his face he walked down the hall and leant against the wall opposite the cupboard door. That, had been a very long time coming. But it would not do. When it came to Harry, it seemed to just be the beginning, and Dumbledore's face became weary for a moment, as Harry stepped out of the cupboard door, carrying a small bag full of things.

_"Are you ready to leave Harry" said Dumbledore? Harry nodded in response so Dumbledore said "Excellent, let us leave, and never be tainted by the foulness of this place any longer." Leading Harry out of the house, Harry glanced into the living room, to be greeted by the final sight of Vernon giving him the finger from the floor, a final act of defiance as Harry walked out of the door and out on the Dursleys._

* * *

__**So there you go. The first and last paragraphs come straight from Chapter 2 of my fic Harry Potter: Ascending, which you can find on my profile if you're interested, and don't forget to review if you liked, or didn't like for that matter, this story.**

**Thanks**


End file.
